


Introduction to Science

by Wolfsmilch



Series: Suburban Science AU [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fantasizing, Housewife AU, I Tried, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, human Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: In Patrick's first class, his new biology professor leaves quite an impression.Luckily his conscience works overtime.





	Introduction to Science

Fuck. Fuck. I’m so late. Fuck! I can’t be late to the second lecture after already missing the first! There, that must be the lecture hall. Oh thank god, it hasn’t started yet. But it’s so full, damn, okay no problem, then I’ll just sit at the front. Ah! There’s an empty seat on the left.

Okay, this is very close to the desk but it’ll have to do for today. There he is. Just in time. Wow, now I feel guilty for missing the last one. Great, why does the only teacher here who’s under forty also have to be really hot?

“Good morning, everyone. Welcome back to the second lecture of Introduction to Biology. After our more general orientation lecture last time, I will talk about the theories behind actually doing science and the scientific method.

“At the core of all sciences, from chemistry, physics, geology, and psychology, there lies a problem-solving approach that is called the scientific method. The scientific method has five basic steps.

“First, you make an observation. This can be anything, from a fish breathing underwater to the death of a star. Then you must ask a question. How come that fish don’t drown? Or why did the star disappear?”

I better write that down. Even though this is very basic stuff that I already know. Come on, we wanted to be a good student, didn’t we? That includes taking notes.

“Now you must form a hypothesis, or testable explanation, and then make a prediction based on this hypothesis. For example: The fish must have a different pulmonary system that allows it to breathe underwater but not on land. Prediction: If I take it out of the water, it won’t be able to breathe.”

Observation: My teacher is really hot.

Question: How do I get him to notice me?

Hypothesis: None. Damn.

Who are you trying to fool? You’d crumple to dust if he ever spoke to you directly, stupid. How about we find out when his office hours are, so you can know exactly when your pining for him can turn into self-loathing for being a coward?

“And last but not least, you have to test the prediction and modify the hypothesis in the light of your results. Did the fish continue to breathe? No? Then he must have a different kind of lung, and you should take a closer look at it. That’s actually something most of you are going to do in your course on vertebrate anatomy.”

Damn, what a smile. How can someone smile so beautifully after telling us that we’re going to cut up some fish?

Less drooling, more writing please.

No wait a minute, I’m officially an adult now. And adults are very much allowed to think about other very attractive adults, right?

But you’re also officially a student now and he’s still your teacher.

Yeah, and I’m prepared to let him teach me all sorts of things.

You’re the worst, Patrick Velvet, and you’re going to fail if you spend half of the time fantasising. Especially about a man you’ve just met – haven’t even met really.

Hello? It’s called love at first sight. Also if I fail, I’ll just have to stay late after class, all desperate, and beg him to help me, or no! He’ll dismiss everyone else but demand that I stay. And then I’ll come to the desk, and he offers me a last chance to save my grade.

Urgh, do you live in one of your brother’s cheap porno mags? Don’t tell me, he’s going to smile at you, and loosen his tie, while he steps closer until you’re pressed against the table?

‘So, what are we going to do about this?’

‘Oh please, Professor Denham-’

‘Please, call me Colin.’

‘C-Colin, I would do anything not to fail your class.’

‘I know. Do you think I don’t see the way you’re looking at me? All semester I wanted to call you over, but I was waiting for you to make the first move.’

And then he leans closer, putting his hands on either side on the table behind me, and even if I wanted to run away, I can’t. He’s so close I can feel his breath on my face, and I breathe in his cologne, oh fuck, I bet he smells amazing.

But I’m nervous. ‘H-here?’ I’m afraid to get caught, but he seems even more excited by it.

He unbuckles his belt. ‘Yes, I want you right here, right now. So that every time I stand here and teach, I remember you, kneeling in front of me.’

And then he just pushes me down and -

Wow, has it really been that long since we got laid? How about we stop right here, before we embarrass ourselves. You haven’t taken a single note since you started fantasising.

Lies! I’ve been writing things down, it’s half a page already. What the hell? I can’t read any of it. Oh fuck, it’s all gibberish.

You spent the last couple of minutes scrawling nonsense, which is admittedly better than writing what you were thinking, but only slightly.

I know, I really should be listening to him. Okay, here we go. No more distractions. For now. I’m so going to revisit this later.

God, you’re such a hopeless pervert. Why do I even try?

 


End file.
